Break the Dawn
by Flowers Legacy
Summary: Bella has finally agreed to Edwards terms of marriage. What will happen in Bella's Swans life now? More trouble or happily ever after? Find out please! R
1. Chapter 1

I SAT NEXT TO EDWARD, MY HAND IN HIS AS WE DROVE BACK towards home. The rain beat endlessly against the windshield as we flashed by the other cars with Edward driving dangerously fast, or at least dangerous for someone who wasn't a vampire. Though it seemed even faster as we headed to the lions den.

I had finally decided that it wasn't about me anymore and had made Edward see that too, though he may not completely agree with me. In far too little time we were in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway behind my old truck. Edward pulled his own silver Volvo in the drive and turned in the seat so he was looking at me.

"Do you want me there?" He asked pure sincerity in his voice

What a stupid question. "Of course I do, but for Charlie's sake probably not." I said looking to the window of the house where I could see the kitchen light shining through the dim atmosphere.

Edward nodded understandingly and let go of my slightly shaky hand. "Alright I'll see you after" he said with that cooked smile that I loved.

I took another breath before leaving the safety of the car to run under the porch of the house to get out of the drizzling rain. I turned to see Edward pulling out but I caught the flash of a smile he gave me before he was gone. I was on my own to face Charlie.

I opened the door to hear the nightly news mumbling in the background. "Bells that you?" Charlie called, "Yeah Dad" I replied, who else would it be? I walked into the living room to see him eating the remains of his attempt of Mac and Cheese. "You could have waited for me to make you dinner" I said seeing the chucky, cheesy noodles that that were left on his plate.

Charlie shrugged "I didn't know what time you were coming home, plus your always making me dinner, and I though since you'll be going off to college soon and leaving me all alone I better start learning to cook." He said quite proud of himself for thinking ahead so much.

"Well next time wait for me to supervise" I joked taking off my wet jacket. I then went to the kitchen, surprised to see the dishes done. I just decided on cereal, I wasn't hungry enough to cook tonight plus I wouldn't have the attention span. I took my bowl back out to the living room to sit in a chair near the couch. "SO how are the Cullen's?" Charlie asked. You mean how are everyone but Edward? I added to myself but just replied "Good"

We both watched the screen for a few minutes. My mind was not able to focus on the broadcasters reports.

"Dad…" I began hesitantly as the forecasts were given.

"Yeah Bella?"

"You know Edward?" I asked feeling a bit foolish. Charlie then turned to look at me suspiciously. "It's just... Edward has asked me to marry him" I finally blurted out not meaning to rush it, I had wanted to say it calmly and evenly. Maybe that would have delayed or shortened the anger but the anger didn't come. I waited patiently looking down at the Cherrios clinging to the side of my bowl as I anticipated the yelling, the lecturing and fury that I was sure my last statement would bring. But nothing came, he kept his gaze glued on the T.V. but I could tell he wasn't watching it. I began to pick at my nail.

Five minutes later nothing had been said or done. The man on the television continued to babble continuously about the lovely weather for golfing but Charlie didn't say a word.

I tried making the first move. "Dad?" I asked cautiously but his trance didn't break so I picked up my bowl and took it to the kitchen and cleaned it off. I took my time so maybe there would be a reaction but when I returned Charlie still hadn't moved. So I said goodnight quietly and walked upstairs.

Edward sat in the rocking chair perfectly still. His eyes were closed but his face was rather cheery. But when he opened his eyes and saw my confused face he looked worried. He opened his arms and without making a conscious effort I went over to sit on his lap. "So…" Edward questioned, "How'd it go?"

"You don't know?" I asked slightly surprised he hadn't been listening.

"I try not to bud into Charlie's thoughts so I didn't have to witness my own death" He said sarcastically.

He brushed my hair out of my face when I replied. "Well nothing, nothing happened." I put simply.

"Nothing…" Edward said pondering. His face was thoughtful, "Maybe your dad doesn't hate me as much as we thought he did" Edward suggested rather hopefully. I said nothing to this; there was no way Charlie didn't still blame him for my depression last winter.

He took the hint. "Fine maybe he'll talk it out tomorrow. It's a big shock you know. I didn't even ask him for his blessing." He added guiltily.

After that I got ready for bed, bantering here and there with Edward about Alice's new Project: Wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE MORNING I WAS SLIGHTLY SHOCKED TO SEE EDWARD WASN'T

but I then remembered him saying he would have to leave after he heard Charlie's thoughts as he had climbed the stairs last night and I might need some time alone. I of course disagreed with him but who was I to argue.

As I got ready for the morning I was once again reminded of my lack of a wardrobe since the young vampires had come to "take my scent." So I put on simple jeans a nice enough red shirt. I cautiously walked downstairs to see Charlie in his uniform.

"Good morning" I said sticking to the last step of the staircase in case he came at me with a kitchen knife. But there was no knife, just a normal morning, which almost scared me more. "I'm off Bells, " he said. I gave him a quiet grunt of acknowledgement still cautious about the fury of Charlie. But instead he just walked out the door into the cruiser. I followed just to see the police car pull out and a silver Volvo take its place.

I walked back into the house and sat on the couch as if I had just had an exhausting day even thought it had only just started. Edward was in the house the next second. "Hello" He chimed his voice merry and sat next to me. "Hi" I said absently pondering over Charlie's reactions.

We spent the day at the Cullen residence helping Alice out. Actually mostly Edward helped Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle with the grunt work while Alice trapped me in her room to talk about the finer points. All of it made me slightly nauseous but I was happy just to be with my future family. Even Rosalie had volunteered some ideas to Alice's while I remained mostly silent at that point. There was one part of today that I was not expecting.

I had escaped to the back porch to hide from Alice's crazed obsession, though it was a completely pointless act given the fact she could have found me in a second.

I slid myself down the wall till I sat on the wood of the porch. I began studying the forest that grew just behind the house when, without a sound of approach, Emmett was sitting beside me. It was amazing how such a bulky frame could be so graceful and silent.

"You looking forward to the big day?" He asked cheerfully grinning at me.

I laughed slightly, it was hard to be anything but carefree and happy with Emmett. I wondered if that's what drew Rosalie to him. "Yeah, only if I live through it." I said though he must have misread the understanding because he seemed slightly worried.

"I just mean, Alice might kill me under pounds of flowers and ribbons and dresses." I quickly tried to explain.

Automatically Emmett's smile returned, "Good luck with that" He laughed.

I would have thought that he had disappeared because he was so silent and I was looking back toward the forest but when he spoke again his tone was the most serious I had ever heard it.

"You know none of us really understand this." He said.

I looked to him then with the look of confusion.

"Listen I know you've already heard this a million times from Edward and Carlisle, and Rose" He added the last name with a grin of understanding.

"But the fact that none of chose this, would have ever chosen this, and that you are willingly giving yourself to this life, it's just…hard to grasp, for me at least." Emmett's face and voice were sincere and brotherly.

I had heard it before but Emmett seemed to be saying with more understanding then judgment. I made a small smile before replying. "I know, but it's all I want." I put simply.

Emmett nodded slowly; a few seconds passed then, "Well Bells! It'll sure be interesting having you around!" He said his playful manner back. "I wonder if that clumsiness will follow you to the next life…" He teased.

I made a face and batted him with my hand; only to have it hurt me more than him.


End file.
